Maybe there's Hope
by VampireNanis
Summary: What if team 7 had an extra member? And she wasn't really a registered ninja. She just did the missions for the fun of it. GaaraxOc then NarutoxTayuya later on.
1. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my character Karu.**

** This is my first story so I hope you guys like it! :]**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

It was no good trying to outrun the rain. So instead I took shelter under a tree and let the sound of the rain falling on the ground drown out my thoughts. I would have kept running but it would be pointless considering the fact that I had no where to go. I have no home. The only family I have left is an uncle that I have no idea where he is because he's a missing nin.

The rain soon became a light sprinkle and I decided to continue walking to wherever my feet took me.

Fast Forward

My feet started to hurt from walking so much. It was night now.

_'What's that?'_

As I got closer it seems to get bigger and wider.

_'A wall?...must be a village,'_

I concentrated chakra to my hands and feet, climbed the walk with ease and jumped to the other-side. I roamed around the village until I found a hospital. I snuck in and looked for any empty rooms. I found one. It had two hospital beds folded neatly and a bathroom. It smelled a little like medicine.

_'I need a shower- no that will only rise suspicion,' _I shook the thought out of my head.

Instead I set my backpack on the floor and laid in one of the beds.

_'I'll leave before the sun comes up,' _with that final thought I fell asleep_._

I heard voices-two of them. My eyes shot open and I looked out the window the sun was up. I had overslept. The door handle jiggled a bit and then the door swung open. Two nurses walked in and stopped in the middle of their conversation.

"What are you doing here? This room isn't checked out to anyone!" one of the nurses said.

_'Crap,' _I thought.

I got out of the bed, grabbed my backpack, opened the window and jumped out.

"Hey get back here!" the nurse shouted.

"I'll follow her- you go warn Hokage-sama," the second nurse said.

"Right!"

I kept running cutting through alleys and making false trails. When I bumped into someone making me fall on my bottom. I looked up to see the person. His hair was grayish and he had a leaf headband slanted down on his left eye and was reading an orange book.

"Sorry" I said quickly, stood up and started running again.

"Stop her!" the nurse said as she was catching up to me.

_'Damn it!' _

Then shuriken came out of nowhere and before I knew what the hell was going on I was tied up to a tree. Then someone jumped out of the tree and landed in front of me. I blinked.

"Uh...it's you! The dude I bumped into a minute ago!" I said surprised.

The nurse jogged up to him.

"Hatake-san thank you for catching her,"

"No problem Yuuko-san"

"Do you mind watching her for a bit while I go find Hatsumi-san and Hokage-sama?"

"Not at all"

The nurse poofed away and I was stuck with the guy that captured me.

"Hatake that's your last name right?" I asked.

He just stayed silent and looked at me serious.

"Um right...sorry about bumping to you earlier"

"Who are you? I've never seen you around the village before?" he said.

"I rather wait until the other person gets here cause I don't really want to repeat myself," I said smiling and he nodded in understandment.

"Can you let me go?" I asked.

"No,"

"Do you have any food? I'm starving! I haven't eaten in weeks!" he shook his head and sighed.

"Alright I haven't eaten in two days big deal...but I'm still hungry!" I shouted the last part out.

"..."

He just kept staring at me as if he couldn't believe I haven't eaten in two days. I struggled a bit to loosen the wire but it didn't work.

"Can you let me go I promise not to runaway,"

"...no,"

"Come on! You're like what a jonin if I try to runaway you can easily catch me! All I want to do is eat the rice balls that are in my backpack,"

He seemed to be thinking it over and then the wire fell to the ground.

"Thanks,"

I took off my backpack and sat on the ground cross-legged, took out the rice balls and started eating one.

"You want one?" I asked as I held one up to him.

"No thanks,"

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating. That's when the Hokage and both nurses showed up.

"Hi!" I said with a large grin.

"Yuuko, Hatsumi you may leave now," said the Hokage both nurses nodded and poofed away.

"Now the nurses have informed me of what has happened-want to explain yourself," the Hokage spoke again.

"Sure," I replied.

"Well?"

"I got tired,"

"And,"

"And I needed a place to stay...that's it,"

"What about your home?"

"Don't have one,"

"And your parents?"

"I don't any,"

"Where are you from?"

"Well I use to be from the village hidden in the mist...want a rice ball?"

"No that's ok, what do you mean use to be?"

"Um...I got banished,"

"For what reason?"

" I'm not really sure...something about me being too young to know what was going on and just to be safe they banished me,"

"I see-Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well you're asking plus I have nothing to hide to you people,"

"What do you think Hokage-sama?" Hatake asked him.

"I trust her and she probably meant no harm right?" he said smiling.

"Right! I can't waste any money because I need it for food that's why I snuck into the hospital,"

"I still have more questions for you but that can wait- Kakashi"

"Yes," he replied as soon as his name was spoken.

"Take...um-"

"Karu, Tenshi Karu"

"Take Karu with you to meet your team I'm sure she'll like to talk to people more her age"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"One more thing, bring her to my office once your finish your team's training"

"Alright"

The Hokage started to walk away and Kakashi walked the other way. He stopped and turned to face me.

"Well come on"

"Okay"

I stood up and jogged until I was beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"To training ground 7," he replied

It was kind of strange they didn't tell me to leave immediately. At this point I knew that my life was going to be more entertaining and complicated then it already was.

* * *

**Please Reveiw!**


	2. Meeting Team 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own my character karu.**

**Sorry for the late update! I have been busy with summer school and its stupid homework packets that never seem to end! I'm sad to announce that I did not pass first semester of English 1 in summer school...again so no credits for me, but I did pass World History second semester Yay! I GOT 5 CREDITS!!! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

We came to a clearing there was trees all around and a river. In the middle of the field were three people they looked about the same age as me. The first one was the tallest of the all. He had dark hair and eyes. He wore a navy blue shirt, white shorts, arm warmers, ninja sandals, and kunai holster strapped to his right thigh. Something about him was off.

The second tallest was a girl with pink hair and emerald colored eyes. She wore a red dress with dark green biker shorts underneath and also had ninja sandals, and kunai holster strapped to her right thigh.

The last one was the shortest and a boy. He had blond hair and the bluest eyes I ever seen. His outfit was...bright. He wore an orange jumpsuit with regular ninja sandals and kunai holster strapped to his right thigh. He was smiling. Kakashi put his book away.

"Sorry I'm late team,"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei who's that?" the girl with pink asked as she pointed at me. Kakashi smiled.

"Oh right, this here is Karu she'll be joining us in training today why don't you introduce yourselves to her,"

The dark haired boy head turned away.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm Haruno Sakura," the girl smiled.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto believe it!" the blond kid shouted.

"I'm Tenshi Karu,"

"Well now that that's settled let's begin, today we'll be sparring against one another with only taijutsu" Kakashi said.

All of us nodded. Kakashi turned towards me.

"Do you know how to fight?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I'm ok at it...I guess?"

"Alright Sasuke, Naruto your up, Sakura and Karu will go after- Winners will fight against each other,"

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the center of the field.

"Begin!"

The moment the word left Kakashi mouth both boys charged towards each other. Ten minutes went by of non-stop fighting before Sasuke got Naruto off guard and kicked him in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of Naruto and winning the match.

"Sakura, Karu your next"

We both walked to the center of the field. She to into stance and I...well I just stood there waiting for the ok from Kakashi.

"Begin!"

Sakura started punching and I dodged every hit. She spun a kick towards my head and I quickly ducked while going backwards which caused me to trip. Sakura took this chance to hit me but I quickly rolled to the side, pushed myself off the ground, and stood. She swung at me again. I grabbed her fist and spun her around to her back then grabbed her other arm, so both arms were pinned against the back.

"Karu wins," Kakashi said.

I let Sakura go and smiled at her as she turned around to face me.

"Good match," I said extending my hand she looked confused for a moment before smiling and shaking my hand.

"Thanks- you too,"

She walked towards Kakashi and Naruto. While Sasuke walked to where I stood. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kakashi nodded towards me then at Sasuke to confirm that we were ready.

"Begin!"

This time instead of waiting like the first time I charged. We punched and kicked at each other only to block or dodged each hit. I took a step back to dodge his kick that was heading towards my left side but I slipped...again. The only good thing that came out of that was that I avoided the kick. I quickly stood up, but got punched in the chin followed by being kneed in the stomach. I was lying on the floor once more. Sasuke pulled his fist back to end the match in one final punch. I grabbed his fist before it made impact and at the same time using both my legs I flipped him over me and on to his back. He let out a low grunt. Before he did anything else I turned him over holding his face into the ground with one hand while my other hand pinned his arm behind his back.

"Karu wins," Kakashi said a bit surprised. I took small breaths and let Sasuke go.

"Good...match," I said panting and held out my hand. He glared then smacked my hand away and walked away. Kakashi shook his head.

"That's it for today team. Go home and meet by the bridge at 7:00 tomorrow morning," I was still confused on what just happened.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Just ignore him, he's always being a bastard," Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and Sakura hit his head.

"NARUTO! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!"

"Ow Sakura-chan that hurt!" He rubbed his head and I winced a bit. That even hurt me just from watching.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"You get use to it," Kakashi replied nonchantly.

Naruto looked over then let out a big goofy grin adorn his face.

"Hey Karu, want to go get ramen with me?"

I was about to say yes when Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Naruto, but Karu and I need to head to the Hokage's Tower," Naruto frowned.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Alright!" He said as he brightened up.

Kakashi reached for his book again with one hand while the other stayed on my shoulder.

"Let's go Karu,"

"Ok, bye guys! See you tomorrow!" there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared up I found myself in a different room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter I'm not sure if Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were in character? What do you guys think?**

**Please review!**


	3. Past Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my character Karu.**

**A/N: Please Read!!**

**My computer's internet is finally fixed. OK now I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been real busy, with it being my last year in high school. I have to pass all my classes, apply to colleges, look for a job and at the same time help out at home. On top of that I had a bit of writer's block and was bit lazy…ok so maybe the lazy part isn't really a good excuse. But! Hopefully I will update more frequently. I'll tell you now that I will not abandon my story...I hope. **

**Another thing is I'd like to thank : **

**leogirl321**

**Snowy-ninja**

**Thanks for reviewing I really appreciated it. :]**

**Any who I tried to make this chapter long to make-up for the days I haven't been on. Key word ****tried****. :] **

**On with the story!!! Enjoy.**

* * *

"You have to teach me that move!" I said as I grabbed Kakashi by the sleeve and jumped up and down excitedly. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled with his one visible eye.

"I'll see what I can do,"

He turned to face the Hokage who was sitting behind his desk shuffling papers while oddly glaring at them.

"Kakashi done so soon?" the Hokage said as he looked up from his little battle with the paper work.

"Yes, I thought I go easy on them today since yesterday I drove them beyond their limit," he said chuckling a bit.

The Hokage looked at me, letting a smile show on his face and motioned me to take a seat.

"Well let's begin shall we," he spoke.

I sat in one of the chairs while Kakashi leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's review your name is Tenshi Karu you were born in the village hidden in the Mist and banished from it you have no home or…parents?" he said feeling a bit uncomfortable saying the parents. I nodded happily.

"Yup sounds about right!" I placed a finger on my lip in a thinking pose, "I should mention Tenshi is not my real last name"

"Then what is your real last name?" he asked.

"I have no clue!" I grinned.

"Then—"I cut him off.

"Why did I pick that name? I guess I should start from the beginning"

"Please do"

"Well from what I can remember. I was 3 or 4 not really sure. My so called father was an asshole who thought high of himself because he was the Mizukage's brother. He did what he wanted and got away with it. I might have been young but I wasn't stupid. I knew the things he did were wrong everyone in the village probably knew. My mom and uncle were the only ones who stood up to him and told him off. Mom was the best she always had time for me no matter the situation. She loves and protects me" I smiled sadly grabbing a black feather that was about three inches long and one inch wide. On each side of it were fangs half an inch big held together by a black leather string that was loosely tided around my neck. Memories flooded my mind.

_**~Flashback~ **_

"_Mommy! Look!" said a little girl that looked about four years old. Her dark brown hair tied in small pigtails. She was wore a simple light blue shirt, navy blue pants and an apron that had been turned into a cape as it now dragged on the floor behind her. Her arms were raised high while standing on the tips of her toes to make herself taller. Her amber eyes twinkling with joy and excitement._

_The older women in the room looked in her mid twenties. Her hair and eyes the same color as her daughter's. She stopped humming and turned around from what she was doing to see her daughter. Slowly biting her lip to keep from laughing._

"_Oh and what are you suppose to be?"_

"_I'm a super ninja! I help people who um need help!" the four-year-old replied with a grin. The women laughed and decided to play along._

"_All great super ninja would you like to help me in setting the table?"_

"_Ok but I'll need a reward after I'm done"_

"_How about a cookie?"_

"_Ooh! What kind of cookie?" the curious four-year-old asked as her mother took out three plates from the top cabinet. She then handed them to her daughter._

"_Chocolate Chip" she said smiling knowing fully well that they were her child's favorite._

"_Yay!" the child screamed happily as she ran to go put the plates on the table._

"_What's all the screaming about?" a young male asked as he leaned against the kitchen door way. His hair the same color as the woman's but cut short and sticking in different directions. His eyes were black and they held a bit of interest at the scene before him. The woman turned to face him._

"_Buza-kun what are you doing here?"_

"_Akane I'm hurt! You trying to saying I can't visit my favorite sister and niece?" he said in a mocking tone._

"_Ha! I'm your only sister and she's your only niece! Beside I was just caught off guard since you barely have any time off with all your missions!" Akane said going back to cooking._

"_Uncle!" the child squealed in delight._

"_Karu-hime!" he said as he picked up his niece and watched as she made a face._

"_Uncle!" Karu whined as she hated being called a princess. Her uncle let out a short chuckle as he put her back down on the floor._

"_Sorry Squirt I couldn't help myself"_

"_So Buza-kun are you going to be staying for dinner?" Akane asked her brother. His face became serious._

"_No, I came to say good-bye" her eyes widen and she whipped around to face him._

"_You're doing it tonight aren't you?" she said barely above a whisper. He gave a simple nod. Karu looked back and forth from her mother to her uncle confuse to what was going on._

"_Karu, sweetie come here"_

_Karu obediently listen to her mother and walked over towards where she stood. Akane picked up her daughter and sat her gently on the counter top._

"_You see this necklace" Karu nodded, "your uncle gave this to me when we younger so it could protect me when ever he wasn't around. Now I'm giving it to you" she took it off and put it on her daughter's neck, "if anything happens to me or your uncle remember that were always protecting you with this"_

_Karu looked up towards her uncle and saw him walking closer until he was next to Akane. He placed a hand on her head._

"_She's right Squirt, no matter what we'll always love and protect you"_

"_Karu"_

_**~End of flashback~**_

"Karu"I was snapped out of my thoughts when the Hokage said my name.

"Sorry I zoned out"

"You said loves and protects as in present, does that mean you lied about having parents?"

"No, but just because my mom isn't alive it doesn't mean she's not watching over me from up in the sky" I replied softly. The Hokage's face softened.

"How did she die if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was murdered by my _father_"

_**~Flashback~**_

_The village in the mist was in commotion. Anbu, Jonin, Chuunin were looking for a group of ninja that betrayed the village by trying to assassinate the Mizukage. They tried, failed and now they were on the run. _

"_YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! DIDN'T YOU?!" a tall man with dirty blond hair and black eyes said as he grabbed Akane by the hair and slammed her head against the wall. She didn't answer. Her teeth clenched together from the pain._

"_Well guess what? They failed in killing my brother and now the whole village is after your brother and his group!"_

"_NO!" small footsteps could be heard._

"_Father__**[1]**__! Leave mommy alone!" Karu shouted as she ran up to him and started hitting him on his back with her tiny fists. In one quick movement he kicked Karu away._

"_KARU!" Akane screamed as she gained a bit of strength and elbowed her 'husband'._

"_YOU BASTARD! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!" she said as she tried to hit him again. He whipped out a kunai and shoved it on the upper part of her back killing her without a second thought._

"_Mommy no!" the words barely managed to leave Karu's lips. The force of the kick she had received from her father had caused her to hit her head on the wooden floor. She fought to stay awake. Her vision blurred and her eyelids slowly started to close. The last thing she saw the window breaking, as a figure with a large sword slice though her father's midsection. Her father's yelling and cursing towards the figure were cut short as he died almost instantly. _

_**~End of flashback~**_

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and walked to sit in the other chair.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"I woke up in the hospital but I only stayed there for two days—on the second day they told me I was banished from the village."

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Good you're finally awake" a monotone voice spoke to Karu as she laid on the hospital bed._

"_Who are you?" Karu asked._

"_I'm the head of the council and here to tell you that the rest of the council and the Mizukage have decided from here on out you are banished from the village"_

"_Banished?" Karu asked as she tiled her head in confusion at not knowing what the word meant._

"_It means you are to leave the village and never return" her eyes widened at the news._

"_Why?"_

"_You're to young to understand—an Anbu will be here in an hour with some of your belongings and to escort you out of the village"_

_After giving the news the man left without turning back, leaving Karu crying silently in the room._

_**~End of flashback~**_

It was quiet for a moment until the Hokage decided to break the silent.

"I'm sorry for what you been though"

"Don't be if you asked me it's probably one of the best things that's happen to me," I said grinning as I saw his face surprised by my answer.

"Why's that?"

"Well for one thing I don't have to be in a place that holds the memory of my mother's murder plus I get to travel. When I was younger my father never let me go outside not even to go get grocery's with mom. I always watched the other kids play outside from my window, but now I can go anywhere!"

"What about food and shelter?"

"I get a job just until I gather enough money to start traveling again"

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what does this have to do with your last name?" Kakashi said butting in.

"Nothing actually my last name came from a candy wrapper after two weeks of being banished from the village—I took it as a sign that mom was telling me she was and angel now. So I been using it as my last name for the mean time," I explained.

"What do you mean by that," asked the Hokage.

"It's one of my goals— to find out what my real last name is"

"Was there an incident that made you forget it?"

"Uh no it's just when I still lived in Mizu I didn't have to introduce myself because I never went out of the house. Everyone just called me Karu. They never had to say my last name since they were my family."

"I see— Kakashi would you bring me that empty scroll over there"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he stood up to get the scroll on the other side of the room and handed it to the hokage. Who in turn set it aside on his desk and got blank papers and began to fill them out.

'_I wonder what he's doing?'_

"Would you like to become a ninja?" he asked as he looked up from his writing.

'_Well that answers my question…sort of'_

"That would be great! But…"

"But what?" he asked confused. I waved my arms in front of me.

"I mean— don't get me wrong or anything it would be nice to have a village to come to and call home, but I also like to travel. If I become a ninja I won't be able to do that because of all the missions"

"Ninjas travel all over the place," Kakashi countered.

"Yeah but they don't relax because they have to be focused on every little thing," I replied back and he nodded as he finally understood.

"Then how about a civilian, that way you'll be able to travel," the Hokage said but I shook my head no.

"I can't do that either because I would get bored or would want to help out on missions," His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to think of a solution.

"Well you certainly make things more difficult," I couldn't help but grin. He sat a bit straighter and looked directly at me "I'll make you a deal— you'll be put down as a civilian but have ninja privileges"

"Ninja privileges?"

"Yes, you'll be allowed to go on missions of your choosing"

"So I'm kind of like an unregistered ninja?"

"Precisely, all you have to do is tell me when you want to go on a mission or you just want to travel and I'll do the rest but in return you have give me your word that you will be loyal to this village and not betray us"

"I will not betray you! I promise!" I blurted out and quickly blushed because of my outburst. He just let out a laugh.

"Just one more question and we'll be done," he said as he grabbed the scroll that Kakashi gave him from earlier on and started writing in it. When he was done he turned it towards me. I gave him a questioning look.

"This is a contract that will let you do the things we just talked about and let future Kage's know about you if something should happen to me all you have to do is sign your name" he replied. I nodded and grabbed the pen to sign.

"Oh before I forget do you know how to fight?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes— sort of— I'm ok at it?" I replied a bit unsure of myself. Then Kakashi decided to say something.

"She's quite good actually she trained with us and managed to beat Sakura and Sasuke— Also I couldn't help but notice while you were fighting you kept slipping because of your footwear that and you need new clothes," said Kakashi as he took out his orange book and started to read it.

"I know my shoes don't have any grip but there still good!...and what's wrong with my clothes?" I argued. _'Sure they old and faded…and a bit ripped here and there ok so maybe I do need new clothes but my shoes are still good! Just not in battle' _I thought as I tried to reason with myself.

"Kakashi take Karu to get new clothing— that's it for today you both may leave," said the hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama, Alright let's go Karu," Kakashi said. I stood up and walked with Kakashi

"Thank you Hokage-sama," I said before I walked out the room and turned towards the hokage and did a gentle bow.

"You're welcome," He said.

* * *

**[1] Karu and her mother don't like their father****/****husband.**

**Woo! Finished the third chapter! Hope you people liked it! :]**

**Please Review! **


	4. Sakura, Shopping, and Sleeping over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my character Karu.**

**A/N: Please Read!**

**I'M SO SORRY! I been busy with college and work! i am so ashamed of myself! I'll tell you now that I will not abandon my story...I hope. **

**Another thing is I'd like to thank : **

**leogirl321**

**Snowy-ninja**

**Creature of the Night**

**Thanks for reviewin****g I really appreciated it. :]**

**ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY**

* * *

Once we were out of the Hokage's tower, Kakashi started leading the way taking turns here and there on certain streets. We came to one street that looked wider than the rest of the streets. There were also more people there too. Shops had signs that said they were open for business, fruit and vegetable stands were scattered around the area. Some of the people gave kind smiles as a way to say hello before going back to whatever it was they were doing. Adults chatted amongst themselves while their children ran around playing tag.

"Kakashi-sensei, Karu-san!"

Both Kakashi and I turned around towards where the voice came from. A couple yards away from us stood Sakura as she waved her hand in the air to get our attention before starting to lightly jog over.

"Hi Sakura what are you doing here?" I asked and Kakashi looked up from his reading to greet his student.

"Oh my mom sent me to pick up a few things, what about you and sensei?" she asked.

"Lord Hokage sent me to help Karu here some new clothes" answered Kakashi.

Sakura's eyes seem to brighten up and she grabbed my arm, "Why don't you let me do that sensei?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it's no problem!"

"Alright, I'll see you both later then" he made a quick hand sign and poofed away. Sakura let out a small squeal of excitement and started pulling me to the nearest clothing store.

"Come on Karu- Oh! This will be fun!"

"uh…ok?" I replied dumb struck.

Shopping with Sakura had been entertaining. I had told her about my travels, which lead to questioning my parents where abouts and I told her the same thing I told the Hokage. I also found out that we had similar dressing styles except she preferred brighter colors while I went with darker ones. By the time we finished, I ended up with seven new outfits, five of which looked the same and were for missions and training, another one was for sleeping and the last one was a kimono for special occasions. I also bought new shinobi sandals and some unmentionables. The streets had less people now that it was getting dark and the shops were starting to close up for the night.

"Hey Karu," Sakura said as she turned towards me.

"Yea?"

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"The forest probably" I said nonchalantly.

"The forest? You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because it might rain again! And what if it gets too cold?"

"Relax Sakura I've done this many times and if the weather gets to bad then I'll just sneak into the hospital again and stay there" I tried to reason with her, but she shook her head no and started dragging me to who knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house you're staying with me"

"What? No it's ok Sakura; really you don't have to do that"

"It's ok, now come on"

"I don't want to be a bother and what about your mother? What if she's not ok with this? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me!"

"Don't worry about it she won't mind at all trust me" she said smiling at me and I slowly gave a nod.

The walk to Sakura's house wasn't long since she lived near what I'm guessing was one of the main streets in Konoha. She opened the door to her house and walked in.

"Come on in" she held the door open for me. I hesitated and slowly walked in.

"Sakura I don't know about this" I whispered nervously.

"Why not?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I mean look at me I'm dirty and I look like a hobo!"

"Nothing a shower and your new clothes can't fix and why are you whispering?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sakura is that you?" a voice called out from another room. Light footsteps could be heard as they made their way towards us.

"Yes mom" Sakura answered.

I tried to make a break for it but Sakura grabbed me by my backpack and held me in place. Her mother came into view and I hid behind Sakura.

"What took you so long- Oh! Hello there?" her mother said as she spotted me. Sakura stepped aside and my eyes widen at the loss of shield.

'_Don't panic! Don't Panic!'_

I thought as I tried to calm myself down. I had no problem meeting new people, but when it came to somebody's parents…I freak out.

"Sorry mom I was helping my friend here shop for clothes, Karu this is my mom, mom this is my friend Karu," Sakura said as she introduced us.

"Hello Karu would you like to join us for dinner?" her mother smiled kindly.

"I-um…I"

"Actually mom can Karu stay over for the night?" Sakura asked.

"If it's ok with her parents it's ok with me" she replied.

"Her parents said it was ok-we asked them on our way over here" Sakura answered quickly which I was thankful for.

"Well ok then dinner will be ready in an hour or so"

"Ok! Come on Karu I'll show you my room!"

I followed her down the hall to the last door on the right. Her room was simple. A twin sized bed was pushed up against one of the walls. Next to her bed was a small dresser that had a clock and a picture of her and her team. A few feet away from that was a window. On the opposite side of her bed was a closet. The opposite side to her window was a small desk that had a small lamp, scrolls with notes, and books with papers sticking out of them. A small waste basket was on the right side of the desk and on the left was a manikin with a white kimono top with red cuffs. The back of it had red flames and the kanji for 'Fighting Spirit' in the center in black.

"You can put your stuff over there" she said pointing to an empty corner. I set my stuff down and looked at her.

"Sakura are you sure this is ok?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now let's go get you washed up"

"Is it that bad? I mean I know I haven't bathed in a couple of days but it kind of hard to do when you don't have enough money and travel-" I was cut off as Sakura started to laugh quietly.

"No it's not that in fact you don't smell like anything I just thought you be more comfortable with a nice bath and fresh clothes"

"Oh…"

"Come on I'll show you to the bathroom" I followed her to the bathroom.

After I was done taking a shower I put on my clothes which consisted of black PJ pants and a black plain shirt that fit a bit loose. I grab a towel to dry my hair once I was done I walked to Sakura's room.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a brush I can borrow?" Sakura turned around to hand me a brush she got from her drawn.

"Here- oh wow! You have really long hair! It's so pretty!"

"Thanks?" I said awkwardly. True my hair was long but I hated it because it got in the way. However I never had the heart to cut it, because it reminded me of my mother's long hair. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a tight bun letting the shorter hairs fall freely.

"Aw why'd you put it up?"

"It gets in the way a lot"

"Oh…I wish my hair was as long as yours"

"Why?"

"Because it's beautiful…and I'd bet Sasuke-kun will like it"

"Sasuke? That's your teammate I met today right?"

"That's right, isn't he cool!" she said as a dreamy look came upon her face.

"I don't know…Don't take this the wrong way but he seems like an asshole to me" her face quickly changed to a horrified look.

"What! How can you say that! He's smart, strong, and handsome!"

"Oh! I get it!" I said as I brought my fist down to my palm and her expression change once again to a confused one.

"Get what?"

"You have a crush on him" Her face turned red and before she can say anything her mother called us down for dinner.

Dinner had been quiet at first until I started asking where Sakura's father was at. I found out he was a merchant and that he has been out of Konoha for a while. Sakura's mother worked at a small store a couple blocks from their home. I also learned that Sakura was the first of her family to choose the career of a ninja. Once we were done eating I thanked her mother for the meal and offered to wash the dishes, but she just shooed me out of the kitchen. Sakura laughed and said not to worry about it saying her mother gets that way when guests are over her house.

I was back in Sakura's room sealing the new clothing into scrolls…well trying to anyway. Sakura walked in carrying a futon and placed it beside her bed.

"What are you doing Karu?"

"Trying to seal these clothes into these four scrolls" I said as I focused some of my chakra into a seal on the scroll while a pair of pants folded neatly laid on top of a larger seal. There was a light poof of smoke and when it cleared the pants where still there. Sakura let out a laugh.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"I don't think you're doing it right, are you sure the seals are correct?"

"Yea it's just the amount of chakra I'm putting into to it is too much- unsealing the stuff is the easy part, putting them back in is trickier" I tried again and this time it worked. This went on for a couple of minutes until everything I got was sealed in its proper scroll.

After I was done I put the scrolls in my backpack and set it in the corner again. Sakura had left to take a quick shower. I slipped in to the futon that Sakura set up for me to sleep in and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later Sakura walked in drying her hair with a towel and sporting her sleeping clothes. Once done she turned off the lights and climbed into her own bed.

"Good night Karu"

"Night Sakura"

* * *

**So how was it? Please Review!**

**Peace!**


End file.
